ε· Mσmεитs ŋαяμтσ ·з
by AD Mishia
Summary: La química era absolutamente...abrasadora. ¡Y como quemaba!
1. Little Love

**ºLittle Love º NaruHina Dedicado especialmente a Naruto Sensei XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sus personajes no me pertenecen , los utilizo sin fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: El Drabble está ambientado con los niños en edad de 6 añitos**

**Claim: Naruto/Hinata**

**Sumary: _Todos los niños son puros como los ángeles; hasta los corazones más pequeños quieren, pero ...tambien sufren._**

**º+MishiaLU+º**

* * *

_Aunque me arranquen el corazón jamás te dejaré de querer Naruto-kun_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_º+Little Love+º_

Sus ojos Azules se encontraban cristalinos, amenazando con llorar, su corazón con un vacío casi infinito lo atormentaba con una suma tristeza, se llevó sus manitas a su rostro para secar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, pero era caso perdido simplemente no podía contener el llanto.

Se volvió a restregar los ojos pequeños con desesperación, no le gustaba llorar, su cabeza quedó dentro de sus rodillas, no quería saber nada, no quería estar con nadie. _¿Por qué rayos, todos lo molestaban?..¿Qué había hecho él, para que todos lo maltrataran?_ Si más bien él sólo buscaba con alguien, con quien jugar, con quien charlar, hacer travesuras como niños normales, pero para los ojos de las personas El era algo que no debió existir.

-Lo ... .sien..to – Decía en un leve susurro, él se encontraba sólo, pero pedía perdón si realmente había hecho algo malo, quería que lo perdonaran, él sólo quería amigos.

Sintió una calidez dentro de sí mismo, una paz en su estrujado corazoncito, no sabía que era, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, alguien le había tomado del rostro, pero él estaba muy ensimismado en saber quien era, sólo disfrutaba aquellas caricias que limpiaban aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir. Enseguida sus ojos se secaron por el para del llanto.

_Manos de Ángel._

Sus orbes azules se dejaron ver, dejando a una pequeña niña sonrojada, y sorprendida, sus cabellos negroazulados se movían al compás del viento y aquellos ojos perlados expresivos.  
Ella sentía que su corazón en algún momento explotaría, enseguida apartó sus manitas del rostro del rubio, y miró hacia el suelo avergonzada.

-Gomen...yo sólo..Quería..- su voz era dulce y tierna, pero le costaba hablar, sentía vergüenza por dentro y es que aquel niño de cabellos dorados y esos ojitos azules pedazo del cielo, hacían que su timidez saliera a flote.

Él la observaba con interés, y extrañado, se levantó y se colocó enfrente de aquella niña que poseía como él describía Manos de Ángel.

-Naruto-kun – Habló la pequeña con ojos perlados brillantes .

_Voz de Ángel._

_Él le sonreía _

_Un momento, el chico que ella consolaba sonreía. _

_Y su sonrisa era más radiante que cualquier luz, al menos para ella. __  
_

-Tus manos...Hina-chan son de Ángel – Ella seguía sorprendida, el rubio se sabía su nombre, no podía describir la enorme felicidad que su corazón ahora en ese mismo instante profesaba.

Él la tomo de la mano, con cariño sobresaliente, y con destellos en sus ojos, sinceramente, ella...ella era su Ángel

_Ángel que sana heridas, y ama sin desenfreno_

-¿Eres mi amiga Hina-chan? - ¿ Su amiga? no sabía si era algo importante, o era algo insignificante pero si iba a estar con su rayito de sol, al lado de él cuando siempre la necesitase.

-¡HAI! Por supuesto que seré tu amiga – Sin duda, tal vez así sólo tal vez así estaría más cerca de él.

**OoOoOo OoOoO OoOoOoO**

_**Y al pasar del tiempo, ya concientes de lo que era amor **___

_**Allí estaba él como siempre quiso, y Allí estaba ella como siempre soñó **___

_**El estaba con su amor de Ángel**_

* * *

**_Un aviso! me cambié de seudónimo, notas en el perfil sobre mi otro fic Tu,yo...y mi ¿Inner? _**

**_Ne!_**

**_Cualquier sugerencia,consejo son bien recibidos XD besos!_**

**_Feliz Cumple Naruto Sensei_**


	2. Juntos por siempre

**º+Juntos por siempre+º**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a, Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago sin fin de lucro.**

**Claim: Sasuke / Sakura**

**Drabble: º+Juntos por siempre+º**

**Sumary: SasuSaku Ahora…Estaremos juntos por siempre ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?**

**º+MishiaLU+º**

* * *

_Te amo más que a nada en este mundo_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

º+Juntos por siempre+º

-

-

_Cuando te vas, siento que el corazón deja de latir, y aguanto la respiración para no dejar escapar un suspiro Por ti…_

_¿Qué necesitas que haga, para que te des cuenta que te amo?_

La mirada jade veía con fingida dureza al la figura imponente que se encontraba en frente de ella. Estaba herido, sus ropas rasgadas por la pelea anterior con Naruto los dos estaban de condiciones de morir; Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo para detener a Sasuke que estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a Naruto quien se encontraba casi extinto de Chakra por haber peleado con Kyuubi, de seguro éste último lo mantenía vivo.

_Inmutable_

_Silencioso_

_Sharingan_

-¡Apártate Sakura! – rugió el Uchiha con rabia contenida y su aura asesina era casi palpable en la piel de Sakura, quien sentía sus rodillas flaquear, pero su cuerpo permanecía en el mismo sitio, dispuesta a defender a su amigo rubio.

-Sasuke-kun - Habló la flor de Cerezo con voz firme – No me voy apartar – Mechones de cabellos cubrían sus ojos no dejando ver la mirada jade decidida que poseía.

Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa.

_Estaba molesto._

_Molestia_

_Ella es una molestia._

Sacudió su espada dejando salpicar gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-Entonces…_vas a morir_ –

Sakura seguía sin moverse de su sitio, su mirada opaca, respiración calmada, clavó su vista al cielo, por poco tiempo.

_La punzada_

_El dolor_

_La sangre roja_

-Sa..kura – pronunció aquellos labios pálidos y cansados.

_Tal vez cansados de vivir_

_Tal vez cansados de luchar_

_Tal vez cansados de sufrir_

-Sasuke..kun – a la misma vez que sentía como su cuerpo perdía la vida

**_Ella con su kunai_**

**_Él con su espada_**

Los dos cuerpos casi sin vida.

Sakura levantó su mano acariciando la tersa mejilla del Uchiha, quien la miraba con una extraña calidez, una extraña paz.

_**- Ahora…Estaremos juntos por… siempre ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun? -**_

* * *

Bueno aquí está un SasuSaku. 

Criticas y consejos son Bienvenidos.

**º+MishiaLU+º**


	3. Así,Tú me gustas

Así …Tú me gustas.

**Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin****o a,****Masashi****Kishimoto****, este ****One****Shot**** lo hago sin fin de lucro.**

**Claim****Gaara****Matsuri**

**One****Shot****Así…****Tú me**** gustas**

**Sumary: **_**Él**_** es totalmente opuesto a ella, conservador, tranquilo, callado, maduro…En cambio _Ella _**_**es chillona, gritona, alegre, ****espontánea****, amigable…**_

**_º+MishiaLU+º__

* * *

_ **

_Polos opuestos… se atraen_

_ºGaaMatsuº_

_

* * *

_

**Así …Tú me gustas.**

_-_

_-_

Una figura esbelta, se inclinaba en la pared cobriza de unos de los tantos pasillos, cruzó sus brazos irritada, y exhaló haciendo gala de su poca paciencia, ya habían pasado 15minutos desde aquelloColocó cerca de ella a su compañero de peleas – su abanico –; sabía que tendría que esperar por unos minutos más, pero es que este hermano suyo era todo un insensible, cabeceó a los lados como reprochando la actitud de su hermano.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a llorar? — preguntó al fin la mujer de cabellos rubios, a la vez que su voz hacía eco en unos de los desolados pasillos de la Torre del Kazekage.

Un sonoro "Click" se escuchó, Temari alzó sus ojos verdeazulados, para ver como aparecía una castaña cono mirada llorosa a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

—Te...mari-san — habló la joven recién jōnin con voz temblorosa llena de tristeza.

La quería mirar con dureza, por comportarse como una niña caprichosa, además de que ya era toda una jōnin de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, pero…

¡Oh bien! Tenía que admitir que Gaara era un insensible, y mucho más lo era, sí cualquiera persona se interponía durante las reuniones de consejeros de la aldea. Pero por Dios, se acercaba el anunció de compromiso y Gaara no había puesto ni la mínima atención en ello, Además que ella entendía el stress de una novia, porque lo vivió en carne propia con el esposo problemático que tenía.

Y en este caso la desdichada fue Matsuri.

-

-

-

_—¡Gaara-sama—_

_El susodicho frunció levemente el ceño, para levantar su vista aguamarina de la enorme cantidad de papeles que tenía por firmar._

_—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así— Habló hastiado, mientras se levantaba del sillón, y caminaba de frente a ella._

_—Pero…—_

_—Matsuri…no tengo tiempo para ti—Pronunció sin pensar en lo que desencadenaría_

_La chica pareció haberse ofendido, pudo llegar a concluir, pero era cierto, no tenía tiempo para nada, y tenía que ocuparse de los constantes contratos de alianzas que llegaban de las aldeas pequeñas vecinas._

_—Estoy ocupado—volvió a señalar, pasando de lado a ella, pero repitiéndolo más a sí mismo que a su novia —_

_Abrió la puerta de la oficina, con cabeza gacha, y mejillas sonrojadas por no haber dicho nada, y por paralizarse cada vez que veía esa mirada misteriosa y que por alguna razón la encerraba en un letargo bastante extraño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser intrigante._

_—Gaa…—Se calló al ver como Matsuri apretaba sus labios de manera descontrolada —Matsuri ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Temari_

_Gaara volvió sus ojos a la frágil figura de su novia. Confuso ¿Y ahora Qué había dicho?_

_Matsuri, inhaló fuertemente aire:_

_—¡Eres un idiota!—Y salió corriendo sin más._

_-_

_-_

—Sécate las lágrimas, le irrita ver llorar a alguien—

—Está bien—Respondió ausente.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar, silenciosas, Matsuri observaba a donde se dirigía, y su corazón aumentaba de ritmo, y una molestia se aglomeraba en su pecho.

Se detuvieron en aquella puerta.

Matsuri veía con ojos suplicantes, a su superior, y futura familia.

—Me pidió que te fuera a buscar—

Ella agachó su mirada hacia sus delicados pies, y comenzó a jugar con su flequillo nerviosa.

Al volver levantar su mirada, ya la rubia no estaba.

Respiró hondo. Y estaba a punto de exhalar el aire, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo con mirada aguamarina misteriosa.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, cuando sintió como su boca estaba siendo atrapado por unos labios ansiosos, y sus hombros pequeños y delicados estaban siendo tomados por dos manos grandes masculinas, aquel roce intuitivo despertaba todos sus sentidos.

Se apartó en Silencio.

Ella no sabía que decir en aquel momento, o sí lo sabía, pero de seguro lo estropearía todo como siempre. Pues hablaba mucho.

Él la observaba callado

Y ella sonrió

Él volvió sus ojos en blancos. Ella era tan tonta.

Ésa era la forma de él de disculparse.

_-_

_Y los dos entraron en la oficina. Para seguir el juego de polos opuestos…_

_Ésa era la forma de él de disculparse._

_Él callado, serio, tranquilo._

_Ella chillona, alegre, dulce.

* * *

_-

º+MishiaLU+º

-

-

-Críticas y consejos son bienvenidos XD


	4. Nubes Esponjosas

**º+Nubes Esponjosas+º**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a, Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago sin fin de lucro.**

**Claim: Shikamaru / Temari**

**Drabble: º+Nubes Esponjosas+º**

**Sumary¿A ella le gustarán las nubes?**

**º+MishiaLU+º

* * *

**

_Mmm…Las nubes, no son problemáticas._

_Shikamaru Nara

* * *

_

-

-

**Nubes Esponjosas**

**-**

-

¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Ya iban dos horas que lo buscaba.

Era sumamente extraño, él que podía quedarse sentado toda su vida en una silla, masticando un cigarrillo sin prender, costumbre que le quedó de su Sensei, gracias a Dios no le copió el hábito de fumar, porque allí si la iba a conocer sumamente enojada, andaba por allí

¿Sabrá Kami-sama donde?

Suspiró algo cansada, levantaba su mirada lentamente hacia el cielo, recibiendo una brisa frescura en la cara, aquellos ojos femeninos e imponentes observaban con detalle al firmamento.

Estaba totalmente despejado, con grandes y esponjosas…nubes.

Bajó la mirada bruscamente. Tenía que estar en la parte más alta de su casa, específicamente en el techo.

¡Demonios!

—Por fin te encuentro— Conocía a esa voz

Y este tono

¡Qué problemático!

Estaba enojada…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz casual, y relajada, cuando él hablaba de ésa forma, la contagiaba de una tranquilidad casi palpable.

—Eres un caso perdido—murmuró la chica rubia, cerca de su oído—Volvamos, ya va empezar la ceremonia— tomó sus mano masculina para apresarla entre la suya misma, y un Shikamaru con mirada aburrida la seguía.

—Temari… ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?—

La chica sonrió ante la pregunta

—Digamos que…estoy casada con un loco, amante de las nubes.

* * *

-

Un Drabble chiquito XD

Consejos, críticas son bienvenidos ne!

-

**º+MishiaLU+º**


	5. вαιѕєя

**ε· Mσmεитs ŋαяμтσ ·з**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a, Masashi Kishimoto, este fic lo hago sin fin de lucro.**

**Claim: Sasuke/Sakura **

**Drabble:** **вαιѕєя**

**Sumary: Baiser...Tus besos me marean XD**

**N/A: Baiser trata de una sesión de esta parejita XD**

* * *

**º+MishiaLU+º**

_Ahora me falta renacer mi clan XD_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**-**

-

-

**вαιѕєя**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°

-

-

Era una sensación tan placentera, cada fibra de su cuerpo se sumergía en la exquisita excitación, ya casi perdía el sentido de donde se encontraba, pero es que era…tan…

—Mmm…— ¡Dios! Sus manos nerviosas abordadas por el deseo se movían resbalosamente por la ancha espalda ejercitada del chico de ojos negros. Sentía un extraño mareo, no era algo molesto sino efímero, y aquel choque de labios danzando con sublime pasión, hacía que su cuerpo vibrara llena de vida.

Era algo adictivo, cuando sus lenguas chocaron, pensó que moriría en el cielo, simplemente…

_Excitante_

_Placentero._

Sasuke estrechó con sus fuertes brazos, la delicada silueta de su prometida, profundizando aquel beso agresivo, que callaba aquello gemidos, y suspiro por parte de la pelirosa.

Su espalda chocó con la pared blanca, y escapó un gemido, otros seguidos, Sakura se separó un momento al escuchar la risa orgullosa del Uchiha.

—Eres un imbécil…

—Shh…—Susurró en su boca, pero la pelirrosa parecía resistírsele, a él le encantaba cuando ella hacía eso, porque la hacía desearla más, como una droga, la sensación era demasiado placentera como para abandonarla.

Sasuke llevó una de sus grandes manos al nacimiento del cuello de Sakura, apartando unos cuantos mechones de cabello, y lentamente con seducción, recorría un camino de besos en aquella piel que lo esperaba deseosa demás. La pelirrosa ladeaba su cuello lentamente para recibir aquella satisfacción tan anhelante por su cuerpo, ya la razón había abandonado su cabeza hace mucho.

—Sa..su…— La volvía a besar con coraje, con pasión contenida, los dedos de Sakura en su piel eran como un fuego que despertaba los instintivos más primitivos de deseo.

Introdujo su lengua en su boca, y ella se unió a aquella danza privada, los dos ardían en deseo, Sasuke empezó a morder el labio inferior, y volvió a abrir su boca hambrienta de lujuria para atrapar a la delicada boca de la doctora quien lo recibía deseosa.

—Sasuke…tienes que irte…sino…— Pequeños besos cortos nublaban lo que decía.

Un timbre bastante molesto, para la pareja, retumbo en sus oídos, y Sasuke se apartó de Sakura lentamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio.

—Sasuke tu ropa… ¡No vayas a abrir la puerta así!

Sasuke parecía bastante divertido, porque ni siquiera se volteó a hacer caso a su novia.

Al abrir la puerta Shizune pegó un chillido, que puede que lo haya escuchado todo el hospital, o eso imaginó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos con molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Shizune no dijo nada ante el lenguaje utilizado por el heredero del clan Uchiha, sino que se sonrojó ante la imagen de Sasuke sin la parte superior de la ropa puesta, y sus labios rojos e hinchados, desvió su vista curiosa, hacia Sakura, quien la miraba apenada, y por supuesto con la ropa hecha un desastre.

—Tsunade-sama te solicita Sakura.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Dígale a la Godaime que ella tiene el día libre…Adios.

Y así como si nada cerró la puerta en las narices de la asistente de la Hokage

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Y temió haber preguntado, porque aquellos ojos que ella veneraba, relampaguearon con deseo, esta tarde serían como todas…

_Inolvidables._

* * *

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°

N/A: Holas aquí con un pequeño one-shot, jejeje tenía tiempo que no tocaba este pequeño conjunto de drabbles, así que lo hice, espero que les haya gustado.

Bye! Ai shiteru Minna!

Baiser: significa Beso en Francés...ya saben besos...profundos XD

Chau! oωo

**Mi**_sh_**ia**_L_**u**


	6. Química

Era inevitable.

Cuando se veían enseguida sus miradas chispeaban, como dos llamas ardiendo en el infierno.

No se movían.

Ni se dirigían palabras que expresaran al menos, la millonésima parte de lo que la química hacía entre ellos.

La atracción abrasadora. Agobiante, casi insoportable.

El corazón de ella latía de forma descontrolada, pidiendo a ruegos que la tensión se descargara en la danza más salvaje y placentera que existía entre la humanidad. Sus pezones se endurecían rápidamente debajo de su ropa de seda, el calor de la excitación se iba a cada parte de su cuerpo, centrándose en su parte íntima, y comenzaban las olas de electricidad, hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Y él…él simplemente se torturaba.

Era imposible, absolutamente imposible, que su cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente con tan solo mirarla, apenas tenía control sobre él, porque en cuanto a sus pensamientos, pues éstos andaban a rienda suelta en su mente, porque ya no podía negarlo.

_Sakura Haruno, le gustaba y…mucho_


End file.
